The Lovesong-Application
by Comtesse-Dynamite
Summary: Sheldon seems to be chased by lovesongs. Everyone knows why he can't get them out of his head. New Version of 9x10.


The Lovesong-Application

„Good morning, buddy. Are you ready for the big day?" Leonard asked when he saw Sheldon leaving his bedroom and cleaving a way to the kitchen. 

„Would you like some French toast with maple syrup on it?" Penny offered him.

Sheldon didn't answer at first. He was lost in thoughts. This endless agitation of thought started to drive him crazy. There was a song stuck in his head and he couldn't remember the title. He opened the cupboard, took out a spoon and a bowl, filled it with the closest cornflakes and ignored Penny. 

„No French Toast for Dr. Cooper today", she put the bread slices aside and dedicated herself to him. „Which song are you obsessing over?" Sheldon looked at her and sighted.

„I can't think of the title but the lyrics go as follows: We took the town to town last night, we kissed like we invented it. Any ideas?" he asked. 

Penny nodded her head. „You could have consulted the internet but I'm gonna tell you. It's Mirrorball by Elbow, oh yes, this song is really catchy." 

Sheldon felt relieved. „I do understand the lyrics but I can't think of their meaning. Why would a scientist like me fall for such easygoing music?" He put the void bowl into the sink and turned around. Penny had a big grin on her face. 

„I know exactly why you can't get these lyrics out of your head, they remind you of Amy. Just think about one of your first date nights. You, Amy, Bernadette and I were on the road. We didn't take the town to town but we went out to a few bars, enjoyed some drinks and went dancing. Afterwards you accompanied your ex-girlfriend home and as far as I've been informed, you two kissed." 

Sheldon rembered his reaction to his first kiss. Amy had warm and soft lips, it was just a short kiss but he was fascinated. „Thank you for helping me out", he replied. „I need to get ready, Leonard would you be so kind and drive me to the dentist? I'm going to get dressed."  
Penny looked at her husband and shook her head. „He seems distracted. The break-up with Amy may have afflicted him more than we thought" she commented.

The waiting room of Sheldon's dentist of choice was cold and steril, precisely the way he liked it. He wasn't the only patient. A middle-aged man was sitting next to him, nervously reading the newspaper, looking at his watch every five seconds.  
„I'm here for checking purposes, and you?" Sheldon wanted to know. The man raised his eyes.  
„Root canal treatment" he moaned between his teeth.  
„I heard that it is one of the most painful treatments they perform" the theoretical physicist replied. The middle-aged man got pale and started to break out into a sweat. He was about to answer Sheldon but then the secretary raised the volume of the radio. A song played in the with anxiety filled room. Sheldon payed attention to the lyrics, hoping that they wouldn't follow him for the rest of the day. „I never dreamed that I'd love somebody like you, and I'd never dreamed that I lose somebody like you."  
There it was again. This uneasy feeling that the song was determined for him. He had lost his love just a couple of months ago, shortly before he was about to summon all his courage and ask Amy to marry him. She was the first and only woman he could ever love, that was certain. 

He turned to the man next to him. „Sir, do you know this song by accident?" The man glared at him.  
„I don't know, why don't you use this famous app that recognizes all the songs, famous, old, new and annoying" he almost yelled. Shelodon moved back a little. His mobile phone didn't have this app installed. The phycisist stood up, walked to the secretary and asked her if she knew the artist. 

„Yes, it's Wicked game by Chris Isaak." She shed a tear away. „I listened to this song one week after my fiancee died. He was a great man, I trusted myself to his hands, I could tell him everything, we were like best friends, a strong bond" she faced away. Sheldon could hear her sobbing. He paused for a moment. Amy is not gone forever, she needed some time but she is still alive and it was still possible to gain her affection back.  
„I'm sorry to hear that" Sheldon said to the secretary and got back to his seat.

The checking went without complications and Sheldon met Howard and Raj for lunch. 

„Are you excited for this evening?" Howard wanted to know.  
"I'm presenting my new project, it is not a big deal" the physicist answered. Raj's face dropped. Not a big deal? Wasn't it Sheldon who was a lover of his own self, who used to applaud himelf?

„Buddy, what is wrong with you? This is your chance. You should be happy that they allowed you to speak to an audience after these adverse events. You've been banned from the public for nonserious behaviour. Remember when you were drunk and told influental people stupid scientist jokes?" 

Sheldon didn't even listen. He couldn't concentrate on the conversation because there was a song the radio host announced. „And now My life is right by Big Star."  
„This song is a gift, it has one of the most wonderful lyrics, listen" Raj commented. „Lonely days of uncertainty, they disappear when you're near me, when you're around my life's worthwhile, and now I long to see you smile". True, everday Amy was an enrichment. A couple of times she was able to help Sheldon when he was stuck in his calculations, simply by mentioning an ancedote or witty story. When she was near him he blossomed. Sheldon published innumerable papers during their relationship, he was innovative, creative and successful. Now, he had reached the lowest point of his career. No bright ideas, even the easiest mathematical questions sometimes strechted him to his limits. He stood up and left the table without saying good bye to his friends.  
„He can't get over Amy. It's not the first time I observe him acting with his head in the clouds" Howard said.

Sheldon hid in his office. Surrounded by boards and shielded from the world he felt safe, but not for long. He had the urge to open a window and from the adjoining room came a melody with the wisest words he had heard today.  
„Can't go on without her. There's no song without her. It's all wrong without her", Harry Nilsson sang. Sheldon tried to distract himself. How should he bridge the next three hours? He could read a book, he could go once again through his notes or he could go back home and lie down for a moment. Whatever he would chose, the song would follow him.

Somehow Sheldon managed it to concentrate on a new physcial aspect of the String-theory. He could express an equation and muse about additional coefficients. 

It was 8 o'clock in the evening. The audience was already assembled. Leonard waited backstage with his friends to support him.  
„You should mention all the positive aspects this project brings, don't forget to tell them about the cooperation with the MIT" Leonard repeated. 

„I know what to say, trust me" Sheldon was under the weather today, he wasn't sure if he could successfully deliver the speech. Amy seemed to control his thoughts. He stepped outside and walked up to the podium. The glaring lights blinded his eyes. He tried to spot her, but he knew that she had called off this meeting. She was probably on a date right now. He got a grip on himself and began his talk.  
„Dear ladies and gentleman" Amy excluded, he thought. „I would like to present you our new elaborated project" oh Amy, I wish you could hear me right now. „It is going to be a tribute to the String-theory", Amy, do you remember when I tried to explain you the mysteries of the universe? This is going to be a disgrace, he thought.  
„Can't go on with her. There's no song without her. It's all wrong without her" the lyrics burned themselves into his memory. The whole day long he tried to focus on his studies, he tried to gain a normal single-life back, but it didn't work. He bowed down, apologized and disappeared behind the curtains. „I can't do this" he said to Leonard who was more than surprised. „I need to see Amy". He went outside, Leonard followed him. Together they drove to Amys appartment.  
„Go and get her, buddy" his roommate shouted and Sheldon run the steps two at a time.

Knock, knock „Amy", knock knock „Amy", knock knock „Amy". Amy opened the door and was quite shocked. 

„Sheldon, this isn't a good time. I'm having a..." Sheldon shushed her.  
„I don't care. Amy, I've been chased by songs the whole day. There was not a piece of music that didn't remind me of you. It's like you're the earworm of my heart, you're my heartworm". 

Amy's date stood up and addressed the woman. „What Dr. Sheldon Cooper is trying to say, is that he loves you and he wants you back". Sheldon nodded. 

„Amy, if you want to be my girlfriend, I want to be your boyfriend" he approached her. Amy smiled all over her face. „Amy, I love you, you're the only woman I can think of to spend my life with, I don't want to let you go a second time". The man stood next to them. 

„Kiss her, you brilliant fool", he ordered. Sheldon went another step closer to Amy and kissed her intimately. He would be able to take the town to town with her again. He had never dreamed that he would love somebody like her. The lonely days of uncertainty were gone. She is not only every song, but every thougt of his mind right now.


End file.
